


[Podfic] Some Distraction Required

by growlery, KD reads (KDHeart), momopods (momotastic)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: I’d dealt with plenty of people under the influence of tetrahydrocannabinol, to use the strictly technical term, during my time as a probationary constable. But none of them had been my boss.A multivoice podfic of Sixthlight's story.





	[Podfic] Some Distraction Required

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Distraction Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342673) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Thanks to Sixthlight for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This was recorded at Europodfriends 2018 in front of a (small) audience. Narration & Peter's voice by momo, Nightingale by KDHeart, Abdul by growlery. 
> 
> KDHeart made the cover, growlery picked the music, momo edited. Stay tuned at the end for outtakes.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/RoL/some-distraction-cover_big.png)

cover art by KDHeart, click for bigger

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/RoL/%5bRoL%5d%20Some%20Distraction%20Required.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:14:09 | 8 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/RoL/%5bRol%5d%20Some%20Distraction%20Required.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:14:09 | 11 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Chatter](https://open.spotify.com/track/0lPvve839XPRmBzad2Rlhz?si=rjyvkWDFSv2tOZPOI7bVew) by Lusine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our individual profiles here on AO3 for more podfic from either one of us.
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell us what part you thought we performed best!


End file.
